We Got The Power
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: There are two types of people in this world; Neons and Normals. Neons are people born with powers, and Normals are just simple people. Neons are feared and therefore are hunted down to be contained, after that no one knows what happens to them or even cares. 2D is a Neon in hiding, trying to get through school and life. When he meets another Neon, life get even tougher. SLASH 2DOC
1. Chaotic Morning

It was quiet as a soft ticking sound echoed through the small room. The room was bare with wooden walls and a small closet to the right with a small desk next to it with a laptop. To the left of the room was a dresser and in the center by a window with the shade pulled was a twin sized bed with a blue comforter and a lump under it.

The soft ticking was coming from a clock that sat on a small table next to the bed, reading 6:59. It soon turned to seven and a loud ringing cut through the silence.

A hand comes out to turn the alarm off before retreating. After a moment, the lump sits up, reveal a twenty-one year old with messy blue hair, black void eyes and as he yawned, you saw a gap in his front teeth.

He smacked his lips a bit to get out of bed, showing off his pink underpants. He moves around his room, heading for his dresser to get some clothes on.

He was know as Stuart, or better yet 2D. He's a college student living in a shitty apartment, with a shitty job in a shitty town of a shitty world.

He dresses in a teal T-shirt and jeans to go to his closet, grabbing a black hoodie. He puts it on to pull the hood up and leaves his room.

The apartment is small with a tiny bathroom and a kitchen/living room mash. He turns on his radio to enter the bathroom, relieving himself to then wash his hands and brush his teeth.

" _ **In today's news, more Neons have been apprehended in the city of London last night, from what reports say, one was shooting ice while another just vanished to appear again later. Neon hunters have captured these two and taken them into custody. So with that, the streets are now a bit sa-**_ " said the radio. 2D had thrown his mouthwash at the radio, breaking it in two.

The bluenette sighed to look at his reflection as he finished brushing. Neons were people with abnormal powers like ice, or invisibility, even flight or super strength. In this shitty world you were ether a Neon or a normal human.

2D spit out to look in the mirror at his black eyes to sigh, looking at his hand as a black swirl of energy came out. He himself was born a Neon as his mother had been one with his father being normal.

His mother's power was to heal, so she became a nurse. In the past, everyone got along, no one was afraid of those with powers. But when he'd been three, things changed after a guy named Jimmy Manson became head of congress and spat out lies of the Neons.

After that, Neon hunters came to be and started hunting all who posses powers. His own mother had been taken and his father was killed trying to help her. They missed 2D, who at the time was being watched by his aunt and cousin.

He lost his parents and was then made to live with his aunt, who believed Jimmy's lies. So when he turned sixteen, he ran away as his powers had come in.

The first sign was when his eyes turned completely black, and after that he just seemed to channel darkness and destruction. Basically, he created pure chaos.

Anything or anyone he touched met a gruesome death. So he wore gloves to keep from touching people and sunglasses to hide his eyes.

He'd been living alone and in hiding since then and no one has found out he was a Neon. 'Wonder how much longer I can keep hiding.' thought 2D.

He sighed to leave the bathroom to put on his black-white converses and his camouflaged bag. Grabbing his sunglasses to slip them on, 2D leaves his apartment to head down to the subway for school.

He passed people by, being ignored as they chatted happily. All around there were posters, asking for help finding Neons or even joining the Neon Hunters. It disgusted him that his kind were hunted for something they can't help.

He gets to the subway, about to use his card when he freezes; his gloves, he forgot to put them on! He goes in and digs through his pocket to pull them out.

He puts one on and goes for the other when someone grabs his bare hand. "Sorry about that, I tripped." said a woman.

2D flinched to see the woman was a bit older than him and dressed up in a business suit. She walked on and 2D got the last glove on. 'Oh no, oh no, no, no.' thought 2D.

He runs towards the woman to see she was waiting for the train. It was coming in fast and just as he got closer, one of the hanging lights snapped, falling and hitting the woman, electrocuting her and making her fall to the tracks. People screamed as the train came in, a sick cracking and gushing sound as blood splattered the ground.

2D was frozen as the screams went death on his ears. Shaking, he turns and runs away, running from the station and taking the long way to school.

'What have I done, why, WHY DO I CAUSE NOTHING BUT CHAOS?!' thought 2D sadly.

 _ **A/N:**_ **New story time. I had a dream about this so I decided to bring it to life. So 2D is a Neon with the power of all things dark and shadow, basically the power of Chaos. More will come soon, what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	2. Satanic Comfort?

2D was out of breath by the time he made it to school. He walked onto campus to find a shady tree and sit under it, pulling his legs in.

That poor woman, it looked like she was ether starting a new job or going to an interview. 'I killed her, why am I cursed with this power?' thought Stuart.

He checked his hands, making sure the gloves were in place before resting his chin on his knees. He still has a few minutes before he needs to start heading to class. He looks around the area, seeing some of the other students.

A group of girls were sitting close to each other, most likely talking about which boy is the cutest or best make-up tips. Nearby were a bunch of guys tossing a football, but eyes watching the girls. Jocks who were still as horny as high school boys.

2D sighed, everyone belonged to some kind of group, all but him. Due to his curse, 2D has since kept to himself in a way to keep everyone else safe. He did not want to bring harm to anyone. 'People get element powers, some get flight or strength, but me, no, just give me the powers of Chaos, that'll be a grand time.' thought Stuart angrily.

He sighed to stand up, heading inside for class. He has History now, which is what he likes to call his nap time. The teacher only talks on and on about History, so all he really has to due is use a tape recorder and nap the hour away.

As he turns the hallway, he freezes as he sees another group. This group has girls and boys dressed in black, the Satanic goths. They were mean, vulgar, and lead by what could be a demon spawn itself, Murdoc Niccals. The guy was in the middle, using his long tongue to rotate a toothpick in his mouth.

His skin is a light olive green color with black hair, crocked nose and one red eye. His outfit was a smokey gray T-shit that was shredded at the bottom with a long jagged end black coat, black jeans and black Cuban heeled boots. Around his neck on a chain was a golden invert cross, his pride and joy.

2D gulped and backed away, taking another hallway. He did not want to run into them. Last time he was pinned by Murdoc and he could have sworn he was about to get raped. Luckily one of the professors walked down, distracting Murdoc long enough for him to escape.

The bluenette sighs to take the long way to class, hoping not to be late. If he was, he could kiss nap time good bye.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D walked out of History, yawning as he walked outside. He luckily made it with two minutes to spare, so he got to enjoy a nice nap. He checked his schedule, seeing Math was next, his most hated subject.

He pockets the paper to jump as a hand clamps on his shoulder. "There you are Blue Bird, I missed you this morning." said a sinister voice. The Bluenette looked to see Satan himself, Murdoc Niccals.

"Uh, Hi Murdoc, what do you need?" asked 2D nervously. "Heh, just wandering if somethings bugging you, I mean, I can't help but feel you're avoiding me, tsk, tsk, not very good for our relationship." chuckled Murdoc. "Relationship, you hate me and I don't wish to get beat up." said 2D. "I never said I _hated_ you, just that I loath you, see, not hate." said Murdoc.

2D raises an eyebrow to start moving away. "Well, I need to get to my next class, so bye." said 2D. He makes a move to run, only to be stopped by his tormentor.

"Oh no you don't, we need to have a special little 'chat'." said Murdoc. "No we don't." said 2D. Murdoc didn't listen and drags the poor guy away to one of the buildings. They come to an empty classroom where 2D is thrown inside, followed by Murdoc, who locks the door.

"Alright, get talking, I KNOW something has bugged you." said Murdoc. "Why do you care?!" demanded 2D. "Because, when you're you, you always walk into me, today you avoided me, which means something has you on guard, what happened?" asked Murdoc. 'Fuck this guy.' thought 2D.

Well, he COULD always use his ability, the world would be better off without him. He shakes his head a bit, no, he wasn't like that, no one deserves to die like that, not even Murdoc.

"I just saw a death on the subway." sighed 2D. "A death, what happened?" asked Murdoc. "Lady got hit by a swinging light which electrocuted her and knocked her onto the track as the train was coming." said 2D. He left out the part of it being his fault, but that was a normal thing as he didn't want people to know he was a Neon.

"Damn, poor bitch, but, shit happens." said Murdoc, shrugging it off. The eyeless man was annoyed, someone uses their life horribly but he doesn't even bat an eye! "I know that look, listen, it's always sad when someone dies, but shit happens and its something no one can control, it just happens." said Murdoc.

2D stared at him in shock, it was indeed an accident, if he hadn't gotten upset over the radio, he'd remembered to put his gloves on. Things do happen.

Murdoc pats his head and gives a creepy grin. "Better now, Blue Bird?" asked Murdoc. "Uh, I guess." admitted 2D. "Good, now quit avoiding me, who else will I have fun with." laughed Murdoc. "Shut up, Satan." grumbled 2D. "Ha, not too far off, mate." snickered Murdoc.

With that, the Satanist leaves the room, making 2D stare after him. Murdoc was his bully, yet alone, sometimes a friend, what was that? 'No, no friends, anyone gets close to me and they'll die.' thought Stuart.

He sighs to leave the room, deciding to skip Math today. But even with Murdoc being a dick, he still had a good point. Things happen, and when they do, no one can control the outcome.

 _ **A/N:**_ **And Murdoc has made his appearance. He is still a dick, but it seems he may also have a heart...a tiny, shriveled up one, but a heart none the less. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	3. Rock-it Cafe

School was finally over and 2D happily left the campus. He walked down the street, heading for a small cafe on a street corner. The owner was a pretty nice guy, he even allowed 2D to keep his gloves on, no questions asked.

The bluenette enters the cafe to head for the back, taking off his hoodie to put on an apron, sunglasses still on. With that settled, he gets ready to do his shift.

He needed money after all for food and rent.

The cafe wasn't that full today, so 2D got to just sit back a bit and listen to the radio. After two hours, some business men, gossiping teenagers, and a few stray shoppers walked in, putting 2D's easy shift into high gear.

He moved through the area, giving coffees, taking orders, and being judged for his gloves and sunglasses. But once all the orders were done, they shutted up and left him alone.

He sighed a bit in relief but it was short lived as his tormentor and his friends strolled in. Murdoc took a seat in a booth with three others joining. Gulping, 2D walked over to the group.

"Welcome to the Rock-it Cafe, what can I get for you?" asked 2D. "How about a tall serving of you." mocked Murdoc. The teen cringed as the other three laughed. "Sorry, I'm off menu, can I interest you in coffee instead?" asked 2D boredly. "Sure, why not, also throw in one of those steak subs." grinned Murdoc.

He wrote them down as the other three gave their orders. 2D took the orders to the kitchen before coming back with the coffee. He put them on the table when the radio started a news report.

" _Tragic news today as three members of the Police force were killed today in pursuit of a Neon. This Neon is said to be extremely dangerous as they are said to have incredibly abilities, the only one reported was a fire element, so be on the look out for any suspicious people._ " spoke the radio.

'Another Neon thing.' thought 2D. He went back to the kitchen to wait on the orders. Neon this, and Neon that, no matter what, the news was Neons non-stop.

'Am I going to get caught?' thought 2D.

A bell sounded and the bluenette got up to grab the tray of food. He brings it out, giving each person their order.

"Will that do it today?" asked 2D. "Pretty much, Face-ache." laughed Murdoc. The others laughed and 2D just walked away, bored out of his mind.

He was starting to get used to the comments and teasing the Satanist and his friends threw his way. Slowly, people started to leave and 2D cleaned the tables and waited for anymore people to come in.

Eventually, Murdoc waved for him and he walked over with the bill. "Have a good day." said 2D. He went to leave when his hand was grabbed and he stumbled.

"Ha, got your glove." teased a male goth with red hair painted in his black bangs. The teen panicked, he glove was taken off!

"Give that back." spat 2D. "No way, and be nice or no tip." teased the guy. "I'm fucking serious, give me my glove!" yelled 2D. Luckily no one else was in the cafe to hear his yell.

He tried to carefully get his glove back while the others laughed, Murdoc just rolling his eyes. 2D finally managed to grab his glove when the guy touched his hand.

He ripped his glove away, panicking. He could see a swirl of darkness cloud the guy's hand. 'Shit.' thought 2D in horror. "Ew, he touched me, now I have fag germs." groaned the guy.

The bluenette put the glove on to look away. "You shouldn't have done that." he whispered. They were still laughing but Murdoc, who looked to have heard him.

The four left but 2D looked up at the goth who touched him. He was laughing hard when it happened.

A truck carrying large wooden beams spun out of control and hit him, making the beams fly out and impale him. One went right through his head while another cut his hand off. 2D shook in horror as the goths screamed in fear and shock.

However, one wasn't screaming. Murdoc was looking calm but he looked back, staring right at the bluenette. That was when 2D felt his heart stop.

Murdoc knew.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Chaos strikes again, and another person dies. 2D is scared and does Murdoc really know? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	4. Talk It Out

After what felt like forever, the work day was finished and 2D happily left the small cafe. The bluenette is shaking as he reaches into his pocket to fish out a cigarette, lighting it up.

He could still remember what happened to the guy, the blood and guts that splattered the area, so sickening but he was still forced to work. 'It's all my fault, he's dead because of me.' thought 2D miserably.

His powers were a curse that killed and harmed so many. Hell, he still remembers his last year of high school, when cornered and the shadows ripped his tormentor apart.

He still wonders how he got away with that one.

'Chaos, just pure chaos.' thought 2D in despair. He stops at the crosswalk, smoking his nerves away so that he could be numb. Forget this day, forget the two lives he took, and just forget his powers.

No such luck as a hand clamped down onto his shoulder. 2D jumped and looked, seeing Murdoc, calm and collected as usual.

"Murdoc, what are you doing here?" asked 2D. "Waiting for you to show up, wanted to chat a bit." said Murdoc. He then leaned closer, allowing the bluenette to smell alcohol and smoke on his breath.

"I wanna chat about what happened at the cafe, and what you meant by 'you shouldn't have done that'." mimicked Murdoc. 2D was frozen in fear, he was caught!

The crosswalk light changed and the Satanist grabbed the teen in a tight hold, dragging him across the street. "Let go, where the hell are you taking me?!" demanded 2D. "Somewhere private, this is just a chat." said Murdoc.

He didn't believe him.

After a bit, they came to the park where 2D was dragged in and shoved onto fountain. 2D rings his hands nervously as Murdoc stands before him, arms crossed.

"So, you're a Neon, that's my guess." chuckled Murdoc. 2D looked at him as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You gonna turn me in?" asked 2D. "Nah, why would I do a hypocritical thing like that?" asked Murdoc.

The teen was confused till his eyes widened. Murdoc was lighting his cigarette...with his finger!

"Yo-you're a Neon too?!" gasped 2D. "Yep, had my powers since I was nine, heh, what about you, dullard?" asked Murdoc. 2D lowered his head, should he tell him. He is a Neon after all, but it's still Murdoc fucking Niccals.

"...I was sixteen when I got mine." sighed 2D. "Oh, what'd your parents think, my dad became afraid as did my older brother, both had a right considering what they did to me, dear old dads' now burning in Hell while my brother is in a loony bin." laughed Murdoc. "I lost my parents when I was three, Mom was taken by Neon Hunters and my dad was killed trying to stop them, I was made to live with an aunt who believed Manson's lies." said 2D.

"Pssh, Jimmy Manson is an angry little man who's just pissed he didn't get his big boy parts." snorted Murdoc. The teen chuckled a little as the Satanist took a seat next to him. "So, my guess is you ran away so your aunt wouldn't know?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, I've been hiding ever since." said 2D.

With that, he removes his hood and sunglasses, showing off his black eyes. "Damn, those holes are part of it?" asked Murdoc. "I still have my eyes, they just turned when I got my powers." said 2D. Murdoc hummed to lean a bit, eying the gloves.

"So, I take it that ladies death was you too?" asked Murdoc. "Shut up about that!" cried 2D, cradling his head. "Bulls eye." huffed Murdoc. It stayed silent as 2D rocked himself, trying to control his breathing.

How can Murdoc just sit there and act like it was nothing?! "What are your powers anyway?" asked Murdoc. "Chaos, pure chaos, anything or anyone I touch meets a gruesome death, and shadows come out to kill, I'm fucking cursed!" cried out 2D into his legs.

"Nah, not cursed, just inexperienced with controlling it." said Murdoc. "I can sorta control it, shadows haven't killed anyone and I wear my gloves." said 2D. "Ya, but obviously that doesn't always work." said Murdoc.

2D looked away in anger to suddenly glare at the Satanist. "You act so high and mighty, but that's because you got easy powers, fire control, EASY, what the hell do you know about this shit?!" demanded 2D. Dark energy swirled around, whipping wildly but the black haired teen didn't bat an eye.

He sighed to put both hands on the other's shoulders, steadying him. "Calm down, 2D, otherwise you'll get out of hand, deep breaths." said Murdoc. 2D looked at him but nodded, calming himself. The energy soon subsided, any sign of it was gone.

"So-sorry, I'm sorry." sniffled 2D. "No need, you just got dealt a shit hand, and I DO know what you're going through, I had a shit time controlling my powers, set a lot of shit on fire, plus people, and some got torn apart as I had yet to control my summoning." chuckled Murdoc. "Wait, summoning, like, you summon ghosts?" asked 2D. "Nope, demons, I create fire and command demons, those are my powers." laughed Murdoc.

He stood up, taking a few steps to summon fire balls to juggle. "Call em up when I need to kick some fuckers down a peg or two." said Murdoc. The teen nodded to look at his hands.

'So, he can beat people with demons and fire...wait.' thought 2D. "The news report in the cafe today, the Neon on it, that was you?!" gasped 2D. "Yep, cops showed up because a bird I refused to date called em up for rape, so I torched her place and killed the cops, her body was recovered, nothing but charcoal." said Murdoc, eyes never leaving his fire balls.

2D looked away, so Murdoc could kill and not feel guilt, but then, he was defending himself. 'I can't control my own powers.' thought 2D. He looked up to see he was juggling more fire balls now.

"Could you...could you teach me to control my powers?" asked 2D. "Maybe, I mean, element powers are simple, physical powers are easy as loose birds, but your powers are on a whole never level, I never heard of chaotic powers before." said Murdoc. 2D nodded, it wasn't much, but it was a small glimmer of hope.

The Satanist extinguished the fire balls to walk over to the teen. "That is, if you CAN, I don't want to die if you get out of control." said Murdoc. The bluenette snorted when he spots something.

Gasping, 2D tackles Murdoc as a ball of energy soars past them, hitting the fountain. The two look over to see a group of five people in black suits with bright green lines on them.

"Stop where you are, secure the civilian, Neon, under the Manson law of safety, you are under arrest." said the lead man. 2D's heart had stopped, this couldn't be happening.

They were surrounded by Neon Hunters!

 _ **A/N:**_ **Cliffhangers, glorious cliffhangers. Welp, 2D is still in trouble and now Murdoc is along for the ride. How will they get out of this...if they can? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	5. Joining The Fight

2D's breathing picked up, when did these hunters get here?! Murdoc growled at them to jump back as they opened fire on him.

The bluenette went to run when he was grabbed and dragged away. "Hold on sir, we'll get you to safety." said a Neon Hunter. They had no idea 2D was a Neon, but what about Murdoc?!

He looked back to see Murdoc burning the area and one of the hunters was on fire. "Keep the civilian here, I'm going to assist with this Neon's capture." said another hunter.

He ran off to the fight and 2D struggled a bit to escape. He looked back to Murdoc, feeling horrible. If he never killed his friend, he wouldn't have found out and let his guard down. 'Murdoc, just run.' thought 2D.

But he didn't, Murdoc just kept on fighting.

Eventually, one of the hunters grabbed a weird looking gun and shot at Murdoc, it was shooting foam? It hit the Satanist, having him slide back a bit, covered in the foam.

"Fuck, what the actual hell?!" spat Murdoc. He tried to shake the foam off but it just stuck on. The three hunters were approaching and Murdoc glared to summon flames. Only he didn't, the foam was preventing him from using his fire, and he couldn't summon any demon!

"Try all you want, but this is a special foam that deactivates a Neon's power, you're powerless." sneered a hunter. Murdoc's eyes widened in surprise, they canceled out his powers?!

2D was fighting the hunter holding him, Murdoc was in trouble. "Calm down, what are you doing?!" demanded the hunter holding him. 'Stop, please leave him alone.' thought 2D. He was panicking, they were going to take Murdoc and who knows wether or not they'll figure out he's a Neon too.

2D pulled his hand to his face and used his teeth to remove his glove. With it free, he grabs the hunter's hand. "What are you doing now?" asked the hunter.

Those were his last words.

A tree branch snapped from a tree and rammed straight through the hunter's head and body. "What the hell, Tony!" yelled a different hunter. "How'd that happen, there's no way that branch would have fallen like that." said a second hunter. "It was him, he must be a Neon too!" declared the lead hunter.

The other two ran for the bluenette, who was panicking and holding his head. They trained their guns on 2D only for the shadows around him to come up. Before they could even speak, the shadows ripped right through them, turning the two hunters to shreds.

The last Neon hunter was shocked and backed up, bumping into something. He tried to look back only for something to grab his head. With a quick spin, the hunter's neck was broken and he was dead.

Murdoc snorted at the dead body to wipe a bit of foam off him. He then looked to 2D, who was still surrounded by the slithering shadows.

Sighing, Murdoc calmly walks over, past the violent shadows and kneels to the shaking Neon. "Come on, Stu, they're gone, it's alright." said Murdoc, rubbing the bluenette's head. 2D peeked up, slipping his glove back on before hugging the Satanist. Murdoc was stunned but pushed it aside to hug the other back.

The shadows died down and the park was once again silent, not peaceful as their were dead bodies. "Let's get out of here before we're spotted." said Murdoc.

2D nodded and let Murdoc lead him by the hand away from the blood soaked park.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D's leg bounced a bit as he sat on an old couch while he heard Murdoc move about in the kitchen. He'd been brought to the Satanist's home as it was too late for the trains to be running and they both didn't want to risk 2D walking home alone.

Murdoc walks into the living room to hand a beer bottle to the bluenette. "Your powers are really something, tore those hunters apart." chuckled Murdoc. "Ya, but I hated it, I don't want to kill." said 2D.

"I know, but this is pretty much a war, us against them, they've allowed themselves to be brainwashed by Jimmy." said Murdoc.2D sipped at is beer to look up at him. "You seem to know a lot on Jimmy Manson." said 2D. "Course I do, I tried to lead a battle against him, I know he did something when he made these anti-Neon laws, I just don't know how, I mean, covincing thousands, millions even that all Neons were bad, even families of Neons, he did something." spat Murdoc.

2D nodded to drink more of his beer. "I heard of that battle, a lot of Neons were captured, but the rest escaped." said 2D. "Ya, I failed to realize that Jimmy had weapons to neutralize a Neon's power, the ones that escaped with me decided to just hide, to live in the shadows, a few others still believe in my cause and remain hidden but on stand by till I get a better plan." said Murdoc.

"How many are on stand by?" asked 2D. "A few dozen, two of which I see here from time to time." said Murdoc. "So, you are planning another battle?" asked 2D. "Yep, but we won't kill Manson, just reveal him as a fraud and get these laws obliterated so we don't have to keep hiding." said Murdoc.

2D smiled, it sounded good, no more hiding. "So, Stu, would you join me?" asked Murdoc. "Huh, you mean, in your fight?" asked 2D. "Yep, we could use someone like you, plus you'd finally learn to control it." said Murdoc.

2D looked away, joining the fight to free all Neons? Maybe he could, maybe he could be of help. 2D smiled a bit to nod his head.

"I'll join you." said 2D. "Great, then tomorrow, I'll take you to meet my two trusted allies." said Murdoc. 2D nodded to finish his beer, putting the empty bottle on the table.

He could do this, he could. He was going to help free the Neons.

 _ **A/N**_ **: The Neon hunters have been taken care of and now 2D learns of Murdoc's plans to reveal Jimmy as the fraud he is. What will happen next, who is 2D going to meet tomorrow? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	6. Club Neon

The professor was talking on and on about formulas and stuff, but 2D wasn't even paying attention. He was thinking on what happened the other day, with the Neon Hunters and joining Murdoc's cause.

He wasn't sure how he could help if he was a destructive, uncontrollable force. Would his friends even like him?! Murdoc said that he'd get to meet them today, but he was nervous, what if something happened.

He looks down to his gloved hands, feeling the dark energy beneath. He clutches his hand when he hears the professor dismissing them.

It was his last class but now 2D was too nervous to meet the other Neons. Packing his stuff, the bluenette decides to just head home and forget about this. He could always call his work and get a sick day.

2D leaves the room to head for the campus exit. He was almost out when a hand grabs his wrist steering him away from the exit and to the parking lot. "Not bailing out on me, are you?" asked Murdoc. "S-sorry Murdoc, but I-I can't meet your friends." said 2D.

"Why not, you already agreed." said Murdoc. "Wh-what if I do something, what if I kill them, I can't control this power." whines 2D. "It'll be fine, besides, you are wearing your gloves." said Murdoc.

Ya, and I wore them when your friend was around and look what happened to him." said 2D. Murdoc nods to stand by a black car. "True, but it was his own fault, he DID take the glove off you." said Murdoc.

The bluenette shakes his head as he gets into the car with the Satanist. "Trust me, you'll like my friends, plus they can take care of themselves." said Murdoc. He sighs as the car starts and they drive away from the school.

"So, where are we going?" asked 2D. "To the docks, there's a hidden Neon club there that no one knows about, not even the hunters." said Murdoc. 2D looks at him in shock, a secret Neon hide out?

They drive for awhile before coming to the docks, which were full of old abandon warehouses and buildings. They get out of the car and Murdoc leads the other to a large rusting warehouse. They go inside to see it was bare and empty.

2D is confused till Murdoc goes to an old crate and bangs on it. The crate moves, revealing a hidden stair case under the floor. 2D is amazed and Murdoc has him go first. They go two floors down to see a door and Murdoc types in something for the door to open.

Inside it looks like a nightclub but 2D could see a few people flying above the crowd. "Welcome to Club Neon, the hottest Neon club out there." laughed Murdoc. 2D is amazed and follows the other through the crowd.

He sees a few Neons talking, showing off their powers, one even using theirs to grow weed faster. Murdoc leads 2D to the back and the music is now just a muffled noise.

"This is my space, it's where I chat with my pals." said Murdoc. 2D steps forward to see two others.

One is a young girl who looked to be sixteen, she was of Japanese decent with choppy dark purple hair in a blue blouse and short jeans. The other is a large black man with no hair and complete white eyes in a green shirt with a zombie monkey and bash jeans.

"2D, these are my friends, Noodle and Russel, guys, 2D." said Murdoc. The two greet him as 2D shyly nods. "So, he's the guy you told us about last night?" asked Russel. "Yep, totally shredded those Neon Hunters." said Murdoc.

2D sits down with Noodle skipping over, sitting next to him. "So you saved Murdoc, nice work." said Noodle. "Thanks." muttered 2D. "So, what's your power, Murdoc wouldn't tell us." said Noodle.

The bluenette looks away, ringing his hands over and over, did he have to tell. "Nervous I see, well, how about if Russel and I tell you our powers first?" asked Noodle. 2D looks over as the Japanese girl smiles. "

I have power over ice and machines, basically there isn't anything I can't hack." grinned Noodle. "Ice and machines, those aren't really related." said 2D. "I know, but it's still cool." said Noodle. With that, she breathes a little on the blue haired Neon, making ice appear in his hair.

2D shakes his head, getting the ice off. "My powers are super strength, and the gift of sight." said Russel. 'Gift of sight?" asked 2D. "In other words, he can see what others can't, even small visions of the future." explained Murdoc.

2D nods to look at them before looking at his hands. "I can control shadows and kill anyone I touch with my hands, so I am pure chaos." said 2D. It's silent except for the muffles music with Noodle nodding.

"That explains the gloves." said Noodle. "Chaotic powers, that's a new one, never heard of a Neon with those kinds of powers before." said Russel. "Ya, a new find, he's perfect for our fight." said Murdoc.

2D looks at him, seeing the happy look on the other's face. A small smile comes to 2D's face, Murdoc looks better happy.

"But what about the part where he can't control it?" asked Russel. "Have any of us been able to control our powers when we first got them?" asked Murdoc. Noodle shook her head along with the large man. "Exactly, we just need to help him control his abilities, it's not like we have a dead line here." said Murdoc.

"True, alright, chaotic powers would be useful." said Russel. Noodle smiles happily to pat the teen on the back. "Don't fret, 2D, we'll help you out." said Noodle. The bluenette nods for Murdoc to grin.

"Great, we'll start training this weekend, Noodle, since his powers are summoned similar to yours, you go first, Russel can help him with any mental parts." said Murdoc. "I can try, the shadows may fall under my own, but the touching people and killing them part isn't." said Noodle. "Again, that's Russel's department." said Murdoc.

"Ya, and how the hell am I suppose to check to see if he got it down?" asked Russel. Murdoc looks at him to open his mouth. "And if you say to test it on someone, I will beat your skinny goth ass." snapped Russel. The Satanist closes his mouth, getting a laugh from 2D.

"Okay, so this Saturday, we'll meet at the training grounds." said Murdoc. The two nod and Murdoc grabs 2D's arm to lead him out. They get back to the car and drive home.

"And you were worried." laughed Murdoc. "I was, I never know what's going to happen." said 2D. Murdoc pats his arm as they continue down the road. 2D looks out the window to smile gently.

Maybe things will finally get better.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry for the long wait on this, with holidays and writer's block, it had to wait to think up what to do next. Anyway, 2D has now met Noodle and Russel and they agreed to help train him. Will it go well? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. The First Day

"Okay 2D, when it comes to your powers, how do you usually control them?" asked Noodle.

Murdoc had decided on the next weekend to start 2D's training, and they were now back in Club Neon, but in a bigger and whiter room. No doubt for training.

"I don't, I just put on my gloves and try not to panic." said 2D.

Noodle hums and it echos around the room. They were the only ones in the room since Russel and Murdoc decided to leave the training to Noodle.

"So, the shadows come when you panic, what about when you're mad?" asked Noodle.

A nod from the bluenette confirms the girl's thoughts.

"You control the shadows through your emotions, when you get emotional, they appear, if we can tame that, you will be able to use the shadows whenever you wanted." said Noodle. "

I'm not very good at controlling my feelings, I think we all know this." said 2D.

Noodle sighs, to lift her hands, summoning a bow made of ice.

"We have to start somewhere, so let's start here." said Noodle.

With that, she pulls back on the string and lets loose ice arrows. 2D panics to back away only for his shadow to whip up, breaking the arrow.

"You are scared, and the shadows sense that and comes to your aid, but if you can't control it, then people who are your friends and allies will suffer." said Noodle.

She lets loose more arrows but more shadows appear and stop them.

"B-but I don't know how, I don't know what to do!" yelled 2D.

"Feel the emotions and rein them in, use them to make the shadows do what you want." said Noodle.

The bluenette whimpers and tries doing what the smaller girl said.

'I'm scared, I can feel that easy enough, but how do I control it?' thought 2D.

Noodle kept up her attacks while the shadows stopped her. He was trying, he really was, but he couldn't do it.

2D's fear slipped and was replaced with frustration.

'Dammit, why can't I get this!' thought 2D.

Unknown to him, the shadows have changed, no longer were they defending, but attacking. Noodle gasps to jump away, watching her bow get shattered.

She creates a sword of ice to slash at the shadows. But no matter how many times she did, they just grew right back.

Her sword shatter and the shadows grabbed her. She was wrapped up tightly and tried to call out to 2D but her mouth was wrapped up as well.

Her cries for help were muffled, she could see 2D, who was still concentrating.

'He doesn't know, he has no idea what is happening.' thought Noodle.

She looks to see one shadow before her, only instead of flowing or moving, it was stiff, like a sharp blade. Noodle's eyes widen, it was going to kill her.

'2D doesn't know, he really has no control.' thought Noodle.

She gulps when the door to the room opens and in rushes Murdoc and Russel.

"2D, 2D SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU GOT NOODLE!" yelled Murdoc.

2D snaps out of his thoughts and gasps when he sees Noodle. All at once, the shadows disappear and the girl falls.

Russel easily catches her, sighing in relief. Murdoc is at 2D's side, who is shaking.

"I-I didn't know, oh god, I didn't know!" cried 2D.

"It wasn't your fault, you had no idea." said Murdoc.

The bluenette shakes his head, tears falling and he jumps up. Without another word, he runs from the room.

"2D wait, come back!"

"Toochi!"

"Hold on a sec!"

He ignored there calls and ran out of the club and down the side walk. He soon gets tired and slows to a walk.

'I almost killed her, I could have killed her.' thought 2D sadly.

He comes to a park bench and wipes at his tears. Sure it was his first try, but still, Noodle could have died.

He couldn't face them again, he'd just put them in danger.

"Hey, you okay?" asked a voice.

2D looks up to see a woman with long black hair in sunglasses. She was wearing a while sweatshirt with a red shirt, jeans and heeled boots.

"Y-ya, I'm fine." sniffled 2D.

The woman sits next to him with a smile.

"You look to be in some trouble, let me guess, Neon." whispered the girl.

2D is shocked when she removes her glasses. Her eyes were snake like and she smiles, showing two fangs.

"Y-your a Neon?" asked 2D.

"Yep, I was gifted with the powers of the snake, powerful hunter, venom, flexibility, oh, and night vision." said the girl.

She puts her sunglasses back on to look at the bluenette.

"I take it you have problems with your powers too?" she asked.

"Ya, I can't control them at all." said 2D.

He sighs to suddenly still. What did she say? "You had problems too?" asked 2D.

"Ya, I got some help at this place I now work, we're in hiding but help Neons in need." said the girl.

He looks unsure, was it possible. Could they help him, but what about Murdoc.

'When I get better, I can really help him out.' thought 2D.

He looks to the girl nervously to rub his hands together.

"Co-could you really help me?" asked 2D.

"Of course, that's why we're here, to help Neons in secret to control their abilities." said the girl.

She stands up to offer a hand and biting his lip, he accepts it. She pulls 2D along, leaving the bench as they walk away together.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked 2D.

The girl smiles at him with a joyous look.

"My name is Paula Cracker."

 _ **A/N:**_ **The training has only just begun and 2D nearly kills Noodle and runs away. Now he meets up with Paula who promises to help him control his powers. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I hit a snag with this so I took a break. Thank you all for being so patient.**


	8. Date With A Snake

2D lets out a nervous gulp as he looks at the large building before him. Paula was still holding his hand as she lead him towards it.

"This place is...quite intimidating." admitted 2D.

"I know, but it's not real noticeable by the Neon Hunters." said Paula.

The bluenette nods, it made sense. They walk inside and it seemed to be a normal office building, how was this a secret Neon base?

They walk through the lobby to an elevator where it opens and they walk inside. Paula pulls on a chain around her neck to reveal a key.

She pushes on the bottom metal of the elevator buttons to show a keyhole. She inserts the key to turn it and the elevator shifts to life, heading down.

2D gulps, why was he feeling so nervous? The elevator soon stops and the doors open.

It was a large laboratory and once again, Paula leads him out by his hand.

"Many Neons come here who can't control their abilities, so the doctor analyzes you and determines the best way to not only control your powers, but to use them as well." explained Paula.

"I see, but um, wh-who's the doctor?" asked 2D.

"Oh, he's over there, come on." said Paula.

They walked more into the lab where 2D sees a man in a lab coat. A chill goes down his spine as he takes in the man's appearance, he was wearing a creepy pink mask and a pink jumpsuit underneath the lab coat.

'He looks like a mad man.' thought 2D.

"2D, this is Dr. Wurzel, Doctor, this is a fellow Neon, his name is 2D." said Paula.  
The man looks over for a large grin to appear on his face.

"Ah, I see, tell me 2D, what exactly is your power?" asked Wurzel.

2D looks away, he was really nervous, he didn't want to tell this weirdo anything.

"Come on, it's alright, he's here to help you." said Paula.

2D looks at her before sighing.

"I can control shadows and anything I touch meets a horrible fate, I cause nothing but chaos." said 2D.

Paula's mouth hung open as the doctor seems giddy.

"That sounds interesting, hm, shadows and chaos are indeed hard to control, but I may have an idea, follow me." said Wurzel.

He starts walking off and 2D reluctantly follows with Paula following as well. They soon enter a separate room that was a light gray with a small computer panel and a large curved machine with wires.

Dr. Wurzel goes to the panel and hits some buttons for the machine to start making a noise.

"There, 2D, please step up to the machine, I'll explain everything in a bit." said Wurzel.

2D stares at him but then does as he was told. He stands on the machine and looks to them.

"Alright, now what?" asked 2D.

"Now just relax." said Wurzel.

He hits a button and mechanical arms come out. The bluenette flinches as they approach him.

The six arms reach him and start to assemble themselves. Mechanical arm bands form from his elbow to his wrists and cover the top of his hands and fingers. A chest plate forms from his shoulders down to his waist. And finally from his knees down to his feet is covered in the same metal.

Just as he thinks it's over, a helmet covers his head, a black out visor was the only use for eyes. 2D starts to panic, even more so when large wires attach themselves to the mechanical devices.

"Calm down 2D, this isn't bad, it's just to contain your powers and also allows the doctor to check your vitals." said Paula.

"Get this off me, this doesn't feel right!" yelled 2D.

He tries shaking the arm bands off, even pulling but they remain in tact. Wurzel lets out a small breathe and hits a button.

2D yelps as a shock goes through him. This makes the bluenette stop his movements.

Before long, the curved machine beeps to reveal a clear window, trapping 2D inside with the noise and wires. This wasn't right, this isn't helping him at all.

"You're not helping me, are you?" asked 2D quietly.

It's quiet for a moment before a deranged sounding laugh is heard.

"Yes, we don't really help Neons, we just help the big guy contain them as use their ablilities for him and the other Hunters." said Wurzel.

2D flinches to look up, seeing them but his view was dimmed greatly by the visor on his helmet. They lied to him, and worse they work for the one who was annihilating every Neon out there!

"Jimmy Manson, you work for him?" asked 2D.

Wurzel just laughs with Paula looking on with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry honey, but to save yourself from extinction, you gotta take down a few of your own kind." said Paula.

'I can't believe I fell for this, it was an act and I walked right into it.' thought 2D.

Another shock goes through him and he cries out in pain.

"Amazing, I've seen many Neons and their abilities, but yours are off the chart, the power of shadow and chaos, oh the things Manson can do with it." said Wurzel.

Paula seems giddy as well and 2D just lets out a whimper. He was trapped in a machine with a bunch of crazy assholes and no one knew he was here.

'Murdoc.' thought 2D.

There's a small noise and something hits the back of his legs. 2D stumbles back, landing in a chair with arm rests.

"There, it can be tiring standing all the time, you'll need it for tomorrow, we start training in the morning." said Wurzel.

2D makes fists to raise his head, was he for real?! This guy really was a mad man.

"What makes you think I'll do what you say?" asked 2D.

"You don't have a choice sweetie, that suit you're wearing allows us control of not just your powers but your movements as well, we're the ones in control, not you." chuckled Paula.

This makes the bluenette nervous, has he really just lost his free will. A few more minutes and Wurzel walks out of the room, leaving 2D alone with Paula.

The black haired woman smiles at him to walk closer to him, standing in front of the barrier that separated them.

"You'll get used to it, they all do, good night 2D." said Paula.

She leans over, pressing her lips against the glass. She leaves a red kiss print and walks away.

The door slides shut, leaving the chaotic neon alone in the room. He hangs his head, why did he believe her, why did he just walk with her.

He wishes Murdoc was here, Noodle and Russel too. But he screwed that up as well. He almost killed Noodle and ran off.

Why did he have to have such destructive powers.

"Murdoc, please help me." muttered 2D sadly.

He closes his eyes as the lights in the room shut off, leaving only the glow of the computer panel. All he could do now was sleep and wait for morning.

 _ **A/N:**_ **2D has gone to the place for help and instead is tricked and captured. Paula was indeed a snake. Also, the armor 2D is wearing is based on the one Mewtwo wears in Pokemon the first movie. Anyway, what will happen to 2D next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	9. Shadows Like To Play

2D couldn't sleep, how could he. Sleeping in a chair isn't exactly comfortable after all. He lifts his arm to look at the wires and grabs them, trying to rip them out.

They wouldn't budge, not even a bit, strong wires.

'Why did I trust her, what exactly is going to happen?' wondered 2D.

He leans back in the chair, head laid back when he hears voices. Great, was he going insane now?!

" _How much do you think Mason will pay us for him, he's usually good with the checks but for this one, how much you thinking?_ "

Wait a sec, that's Paula's voice, but she isn't in the room.

" _No doubt a handsome reward, who else can control shadows and cause chaos, it'll be quite the payload for this one._ "

Wurzel too, what was happening?

2D sits up when the visor of the helmet shows glowing purple eyes. Suddenly it was no longer dark, but wispy and the bluenette could see a room with a large bed and on it was Paula.

'What the hell.' thought 2D.

" _Come on, you done yet, I'm getting bored._ " said Paula.

There's a flush and coming into view was Wurzel in a bath robe. He smirks and drops it to reveal him in all his-

"Gah, ew, ew, ew, gross, I don't need to see that!" yelled 2D.

The glowing eyes fade and 2D was back in darkness. He takes a deep breathe to relax a bit.

"How did I do that, and why did it have to show me THAT." gagged 2D.

Maybe this was part of his abilities, he was seeing through the shadows! The bluenette hums, maybe he could use this somehow to get a message to Murdoc. Taking a deep breathe, 2D thinks of the Satanist.

His mismatched eyes, Gothic style, black hair and his devilish smirk. A small smile comes to the bluenette's face.

"Murdoc." muttered 2D.

The visor shows the glowing eyes again and the shadows around the teen start to move.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Murdoc runs out of an alleyway, panting as he comes to a stop. He's been looking for 2D all day and night but the blue head was no where to be found.

Catching his breathe, he walks on looking at the passing people on the streets.

'Come on 2D, where are you?' thought Murdoc.

He gets to a crosswalk to see Russel and Noodle join him.

"He wasn't at the park or the bus station." said Russel.

"I checked the mall and arcade, no luck." said Noodle.

Murdoc curses and the three cross the street.

"Where is he, you don't think a Neon Hunter got him, do you?" asked Murdoc.

"He was upset over accidentally hurting me, so maybe he was lashing out, who knows." said Noodle.

"Ether way, he's no doubt in trouble, we got to find him, but without any clues or leads, we're only wasting our sleep." said Russel.

This pisses Murdoc off and he glares at the larger man.

"If you want to sleep than fucking leave, but I'm still looking." said Murdoc.

The Japanese girl grabs the Satanist's arm to frown.

"We're all looking for him, but we may not find him tonight, and if we exhaust ourselves, we'll be of no help to him." said Noodle.

The goth frowns and looks away. He knows Noodle is right, but he couldn't sleep, not when 2D was out there somewhere sad and confused.

'When did I start caring so much?' thought Murdoc.

He sighs and nods, maybe they can pick this up in the morning. The three turn around, heading back home. Murdoc tucks his hand sin his pockets and looks at the shadows.

He then stops, one of the shadows was moving.

"Murdoc, why'd you sto-oh." said Noodle.

She and Russel walk back over to see the moving shadow. The shadow rises up and takes on the form of a crow...no, it was a raven with purple eyes.

It flies around the three to land on Murdoc's shoulder. This was from the teen, he just knows it.

"Where's 2D?" asked Murdoc.

The raven stares at him before taking flight and soaring across the street. The three then take off after the shadow bird.

Murdoc's eyes stay on the bird, never leaving it. As the trio follow the creature, the area starts to light up slowly.

Morning was coming upon them now.

'2D.' thought Murdoc.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The young Neon was panting as he sat in his chair. It took him longer than he wanted but he found Murdoc, along with Noodle and Russel.

The three had been looking for him. He smiles a bit, so they weren't afraid of him, even after what he did.

'They're coming, but what if I get them killed or captured.' thought 2D.

He starts to worrying but calms himself down. No, he shouldn't be so negative, he was going to be alright.

Just then he hears the door and the lights come back on. Wurzel walks in with Paula at his side.

"Good morning 2D, you ready for today?" asked Wurzel.

"No, fuck off." said 2D.

The scientist tsks and presses a button and a shock wave passes through the bluenette. He holds in his screams, gripping the arm rests on his chair. Staying still, the agony lasts another minute before stopping.

"Hm, I'm impressed, you will make a great addition." said Wurzel.

Paula giggles in glee and this pisses 2D off. She thought this was funny, she thought this was FUNNY?! He was tricked, hurt, and now in even greater pain and they thought this was some sick joke. Something just seemed to snap in him.

"You think this is funny, you stupid bitch!" growled 2D.

"Hey, no yelling at the lady." said Wurzel.

"You're just saying that since she's fucking you." snapped 2D.

The two are shocked and look at each other. He shouldn't know that.

The bluenette grips the chair tighter as the shadows around start shivering.

"If you think this is so funny, maybe you should experience it yourselves." spat 2D.

With that, the shadows burst forth, hitting Wurzel across the room and gripping Paula tightly.

"No, this is, you can't, we neutralized you!" yelled Paula.

2D ignores her and the shadows tighten around her, cutting off her breathing. She gasps and coughs, struggling weakly in the shadows.

Wurzel gets off the floor, seeing the girl in danger. He gets to the control panel and hits another button.

A greater wave of agony hits and 2D yells out, jumping from the chair to slam into the glass wall, cracking it.

The shadows vanish and Paula falls to the ground. She coughs and gasps, catching her breathe.

"How did he do that, he shouldn't have been able to." said Paula.

"I don't know, this will take more work." said Wurzel.

2D growls at them, visor showing his angry, glowing purple eyes.

Just then there's an explosion followed by alarms blaring.

"What now?!" demanded Wurzel.

" **WARNING, WARNING; INTRUDERS DETECTED, HIGHLY DANGEROUS, PLEASE EVACUATE!** " came the automated voice.

The two look at each other nervously as 2D calmly taps his fingers against the glass. His friends had arrived.

 _ **A/N**_ **: Sorry for the long wait, decided to take a vacation from writing not only to get over a small writer's block but to also think up new ideas. So 2D had discovered more about his powers and has sued it to get help and get a little revenge. Now his friends have broken in, what's going to happen? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	10. We All Have Our Lights To Burn

_**As a heads up, this chapter will contain a very graphic scene. The part has been labeled with a warning so if you wish to skip that part, just scroll past the warning till you see the label that it has ended.**_

 _ **Thank you for your continued support for this story.**_

 _ **~ YaoiGoddess22**_

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a guard as he ran around in flames.

Murdoc was laughing like a maniac as he summoned more flames to burn the incoming guards. Noodle was cutting through them with her ice and Russel was easily punching them back.

"Do you guys think you got them, I'm going to go find 2D." said Murdoc.

"Ya, now go." said Noodle, freezing a guard in his tracks.

With a nod from the large man, Murdoc runs down the hall, spotting the shadow raven sitting on a pipe.

"Okay, which way now?" he asked.

The raven took flight, soaring down the halls with Murdoc right on it's tail.

More guards showed up, blasting those stupid Neon canceling guns. Avoiding the blasts, Murdoc slams his foot on the ground, causing the ground to crack as demons crawl up.

The guards scream as they are grabbed to slowly be pulled down.

"Enjoy Hell, tell Lucy I say Hi." laughed Murdoc with a demonic grin.

With the guards easily pulled away, the Satanist continues on to follow the raven.

He eventually comes to two large metal doors where the shadow had disappeared through. With a roll of his eyes, Murdoc blasts the door open with his flames.

He walks in, seeing it was a large lab with many weird and complicated looking machines.

'What the hell did they do here?' thought Murdoc.

He walks down the steps, looking at the chemicals as well as looking for his little shadowy friend. Murdoc suddenly hears a noise and summons fire to his hands.

"Who's there, I will burn you." growled Murdoc.

Stepping from behind a machine is a woman with long black hair, pale skin and bright red lips.

"Please, you have to help me." sobbed the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Murdoc, flames growing brighter.

"I'm Paula Cracker, please, I was kept a prisoner here, can you help me escape?" she asked.

"Guards are mostly dead, you can just walk out." said Murdoc.

"But-but it's so scary, they've done such terrible things." cried Paula.

The raven haired man pulls a face, he hated when women gave sob stories, but he may be stuck here. Poor girl does seem terrified.

"Alright, just follow me, I have someone else to get." said Murdoc.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." sniffled Paula.

She happily walks over and follows Murdoc through the lab.

"What did they do here?" asked Murdoc.

"I don't really know, I just know they grab Neons and bring here, maybe for experiments, I know they injected me with some weird things." said Paula.

She grabs Murdoc's arm, staying close to him as they moved more through the lab. Looking around, Murdoc sees no sign of the raven or anything that could say where 2D is.

And having Paula gripping his arm was really slowing him down.

Movement flickers in the corner of his eye and Murdoc peeks over. It was the shadow raven, and it was glaring...at Paula?

'Why is it glaring at her.' thought Murdoc.

The shadow was made by 2D, so seeing Paula means...

Murdoc's eyes narrow as he grinds his teeth, the bitch was in on this, and he fell for it! Peeking at her, the woman's head was still down, she has no idea she was just revealed. He looks back to the raven but found it gone.

Doesn't matter right now, now he has a manipulative bitch to take care of.

He continues on, saying nothing as he looks around. He finds a room and starts walking towards it.

"Wh-where are we going?" asked Paula with a small shutter.

"Just checking the rooms, trying to find my friend." said Murdoc.

They enter the room to see it was empty but an open container.

'Perfect.' thought Murdoc.

"No one is here, I'm sorry, but who is your friend, maybe I saw him." said Paula.

"Oh, you did." said Murdoc.

The woman looks at him as she is hauled up and thrown at the container. Hitting a button, it closes, sealing Paula inside.

"Hey, wh-what are you doing, let me out!" cried Paula.

"No way, and stop the act, I know you're in on this." said Murdoc.

"No I'm not, please believe me, I don't work with them!" sobbed Paula fearfully.

"I do know, 2D got a message to me, same way I was able to find this place." said Murdoc.

He crosses his arms, glaring at her with Paula crying and looking so scared. But after a few moments the crying stops and she straightens up.

"Damn, and here I thought I could catch you too, you're on Jimmy's number one hit list." said Paula.

"So, you work with the midget too, what does he want with 2D?" asked Murdoc.

"Oh nothing, he has no idea of what we found, you see, I am a Neon, I never lied about that, but since our kind is being hunted, you need to do what you can to survive." said Paula.

Murdoc nods, he knows what she means. She hunts her own kind, using the persona of a weak girl or a kind girl, lures them here and captures them for experiments.

"Thought Jimmy only wanted to kill us all, why the experiments?" asked Murdoc.

"Don't ask me, I have no clue, and I'm being honest this time, all Jimmy does is order us to examine new Neons, if they have powers he hasn't seen before, we play around with them a bit before shipping them off to him, if they have powers he has seen, we kill them, simple." explained Paula.

"Except for the part where you kill innocent Neons." snarled Murdoc.

"It's survival of the fittest, sweetie, I have to do what I have to so I can live, if I fail, Jimmy will kill me." said Paula.

"No he won't." said Murdoc in a matter of fact tone.

Paula looks at him weirdly to see him summon fire. She then leans away, fear in her eyes.

"You're not leaving that tube alive." said Murdoc.

He approaches, ready to burn the woman inside.

"Wait, you can't, you need me." pleaded Paula.

"No I don't, bye bitch." said Murdoc Cheerfully.

He reaches his hand forward when Paula screams.

"I know where 2D is, I do, if you kill me, you'll never find him!" screamed Paula.

Murdoc pauses, was she telling the truth? She has lied quite a bit, but if she's so scared of death, maybe this is his shot.

"Okay, so long as what you say is useful, I won't kill you." said Murdoc.

"He's at the back of the lab, it's the one with Wurzel's name on it, he's in there with the doctor." said Paula.

Murdoc nods, humming. That sound truthful enough.

"Okay, thanks." said Murdoc.

 **(WARNING! THIS SCENE CONTAINS THE GRAPHIC DETAILS OF SOMEONE BURNING TO DEATH, IF THIS MAKES YOU GREATLY UNCOMFORTABLE THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS PART, READERS BEWARE!)**

With that he sets the tube on fire.

"AHHHHH, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KILL ME!" screamed Paula as the tube fills with flames.

"I said so long as what you said was useful I wouldn't, you said what was useful and now you have nothing left to say, you didn't honestly think I would let you live after what you did to 2D, did ya, survival baby, remember?" asked Murdoc with a cruel smile.

Paula screams in agony as the flames eat at her flesh, her hair already having caught fire. Murdoc steps back as he watches her burn.

Her skin has started melting off, turning black as it starts to char. She looks up at the Satanist, her face having lost most of it's flesh.

"YOU MONSTER, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" she screamed as an eye melts out of its socket.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, 'sweetie'." said Murdoc with a wink.

Paula falls to the ground, not moving as the flames finish her body, reducing it to nothing but charred remains.

 **(GRAPHIC SCENE HAS ENDED)**

Murdoc snorts to then leave the room, the bitch got what was coming to her. She sold out her own kind, and she has burned for it.

He quickly runs to the end of the lab to the large doors Paula mentioned. Looking at each, he soon finds the one with Wurzel written on it.

Murdoc kicks the door open and pauses at what he sees.

The room is full of shadows and hanging in the air, being strangled by the shadows was who Murdoc guessed is the doctor. He steps into the room fully to see the container at the other end, inside was a lanky man in weird metal armor.

The shadows were connected to him so it was easy to tell who it is.

"2D." called Murdoc.

The man looks over and the visor on the helmet glows with angry purple eyes.

"Seems you got a bit of control on your shadows, wanna put the quack down so we can leave." said Murdoc.

"Why, he isn't dead yet, and even after I leave what then, who else will die?" asked 2D.

Something was off, 2D didn't sound normal. There was like a deep echo to his voice, he sounded pretty demonic now.

"Come on, what happened with Noodle was an accident, she understood and even came to get you, she's not mad...wait, are you actually trying to kill this guy?" asked Murdoc.

"He laughed at my pain, laughed at the pain of the other Neons that have come and gone here, he thinks it's so funny so why not give a taste of the laughs." snarled 2D.

This isn't right, 2D isn't in his right mind. Maybe it was the shadows, could they have something to do with it.

"Come on 2D, just drop him, I'll even kill him for you, just, this isn't you, you aren't a killer." said Murdoc.

"I've killed before, this is nothing new." said 2D.

"But those were accidents, you covered your hands to avoid hurting anyone, this stupid asshole may deserve to die, but don't stoop to his level, that's my job." said Murdoc.

2D continues to stare and before long, the purple vanishes from the visor. The shadows vanish and Wurzel falls to the ground.

He coughs as Murdoc looms over.

"Th-thank you, thank you, he almost killed me." coughed Wurzel.

"Get bent, wanker." huffed Murdoc.

He snaps his fingers for the doctor to be engulfed with flames. He screams in pain and agony but Murdoc ignores it.

He looks over the control panel to hit the release button before walking over. The glass shielding opens and the large wires detach from the armor on the bluenette.

He remains silent as the black haired man breaks the helmet off. 2D finally looks up with sad, tired black eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." said 2D.

"It's alright, you just got pissed, it happens." said Murdoc, stroking the younger man's hair.

This brings a small smile as the lanky man happily hugs the Satanist.

"Ya, ya, missed you too, now let's get out of here, Noodle and Russel are waiting." said Murdoc.

"Even after what I did?" asked 2D.

"Yes, again, Noodle knew it was an accident, we all do, she's not mad, so suck it up and let's go." said Murdoc.

2D nods and holding onto the older man, they leave the room, leaving behind the burning body of Wurzel.

"Wait, Paula, she's still hiding somewhere." said 2D.

"Uh, no, no she's not." said Murdoc with a smirk.

The bluenette blinks in confusion but it quickly passes as he gets lead away from the lab. He was going back to his friends.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc and the others have saved 2D and killed a bunch of people. But what happened with 2D, was it really the shadows, just him being pissed, or was he channeling his inner Mewtwo? Ether way, he's free and going back to his friends, what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


End file.
